Really Loud Music my Ending
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is my version of after Really Loud Music, Luna may have found out who she truly is, but she has no idea how her sudden change to Lulu affected her closest sibling.


**Really Loud Music aftermath**

**This story is in link with my other story a sparking relationship, enjoy!**

Our story begins after Luna has claimed her victory and every one of her family is lifting her up in cheer "That was amazing honey!" "We should do one with me on stage and my cowbell!" "Yeah Luna!" "You rocked back there sis!" "Rock on Lunes!" "You came, you saw, you scored!" "You're song was enough to wake the dead" "You were pretty Loud out there! Hahaha! Get it?" "Though I do not partake of this kind of music, you're performance was truly grand!" "Can I keep the wig?!" they all congratulated her as she was hoisted up by her family she noticed Lincoln who was out of the group looking at her sporting a smile and clapping making her confused '_Lincoln'_ then she heard "That was smashing love!" says chunk as they put Luna down "Thanks for coming at the last moment chunk! But how did you get here so fast? And how did you know I needed help?" she asks making the rest of the louds confused "Trade secret there Lunes, maybe one day I'll let you in on the secret" he whispers to her "Right on man!" as they both do a rock n' roll pose as they all cheered again "That awesome Luna!" they turn to see Jordan! "Whoa dudette I didn't know you were here!" asked Luna "Well Lincoln invited me to see you perform, I didn't expect you to look like a bubblegum pop princess, but I'm glad you came to your senses!" Jordan explains "Thanks Jordan, by the way where's my little bro' at?" she asks "Well the thing is…"

(_Flashback_)

Jordan arrives at the royal woods theater and sees Lincoln and his family "Lincoln!" she calls out as Lincoln turns to see her "You made it" he says in a low down tone which gets jordan's attention "You okay there handsome?" she asks with concern "Yeah I'm fine, let's just go and see…. Luna's performance" he says as he enters the theater with Jordan in tow, but what caught her attention more was the instrument strapped to his back '_isn't that the hand-me-down that Luna gave him, wait it looks like it's fixed!_' she thinks to herself, once she was inside the curtains pulled out and there stood "Luna!" she said and was shocked that she was called Lulu, then she looks at Lincoln who cringed at the name and looked like he was on the verge of crying, but when Lulu became Luna again she saw the stunned look on her boyfriend's face "Luna?" he said to himself '_something must be wrong'_ as she notices how he's gripping onto the guitar strap.

(_End Flashback_)

"And that's what happened" Jordan says as the flashback ends making Luna confused "Well where is he now?" she asked as they looked around "Lincoln?" they both call out getting the attention of the other louds "Whats going on love?" asked chunk "Lincoln's gone!" says Jordan "What?!" they all say as they start looking around for him, Luna heads out of the theater and sees him taking a bus "Lincoln!" she calls out, but was too late as it drives off, as she stands there in silence which is soon broken by the others who come out "Luna! Did you find him?!" asked Lori as she gets no response soon they move in front of her and the parents approach "Luna what happened? Did you find Lincoln?!" Rita asked "He took the bus" she said in a low tone "What?! But why?" asked Lynn Sr. as Jordan's phone goes off she looks at it "It's a text from Lincoln!" she says as they all hear "He says that he's heading back home" she says making them confused "Why would he go back home now? We have to celebrate for Luna's rockin' performance!" says Lynn "bailing on the very moment all this happens! He has no class!" says the pink haired Lola who then gets Luna's attention "You shut you're bloody mouth!" Luna snaps making Lola shocked and hides behind Leni "Luna!" they yell as she calms down and collapses on her knees "Why would he leave like this?" she asked and then feels a hand on her shoulder which belonged to Jordan "I think I know" she says.

(_Time skip Loud Residence_)

All the louds are in their PJ's and in bed except for one, Luna whose in the living room with guilt in her mind '_What have I done?_' she thinks to herself as she closes her eyes "I have to fix this!" she says to herself as she gets off the couch heads upstairs and stops in the hallway and looks towards Lincoln's room that seems to be slightly open '_he must've went to the bathroom earlier'_ she then walks towards it, but to her it seems like time is slowing down as she remembers what Jordan said to her.

_(Flash back)_

"When you became Lulu, I think that's what made Lincoln upset" said Jordan "But why?" asked Luna as Jordan looks at her with concern "Tell me Luna, when you found your talent how id Lincoln react?" asked Jordan as Luna remembers "Yeah I do, he was scared at first but then he got comfortable when I showed him that this was the-" she stopped and then realized "Real me" she says as tears streamed down her face and the other family members realize it as well "Luna?" asked her dad in concern, Jordan then hugs her "You are Lincoln's guardian, you were there for him when he started dating with me, you supported him along the way, you were there for him when he was very young" Jordan says "and I failed him!" Luna continues and returns the hug and soon they separate "You know what you have to do" says Jordan as Luna nods wiping her tears then stands up "Alright guys, we should get home now" she says as the parents agree.

They soon arrive home after dropping off Jordan, once they enter the house and head upstairs they see his bedroom door closed making them concerned "poor Lincoln" says Leni then they hear a guitar tune through his door and decide to leave him alone "I hope you can fix this Luna" asked Lori as Luna looks down in guilt "Alright kids time for bed" Rita says as they all nod and head towards their respective rooms leaving Luna in the hallway looking at her brothers door.

(_Flash back ends_)

Now Luna has arrived in front of Lincoln's bedroom door as she slowly opens it she hears singing, then she peers through and sees Lincoln strumming his guitar and singing Lullaby (by Nickelback), after singing she sees a lone tear from his face that lands on the guitar's strings, she then sucks up her courage 'It's time to be a big sister' she then peeks her head "Lincoln?" causing Lincoln to look back in surprise "Luna?" he says "Can I come in?' she asks "Su-sure" he says in his sad tone, Luna takes a seat on his bed next to him "You okay there little bro?" she asked trying to sound reassuring "Yeah I'm fine" he says still sounding depressed making Luna feel bad "Lincoln, please what's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder and then feels him shaking "Lincoln?" she asked again in which Lincoln drops his guitar making Luna more worried "Linc? Baby Bro?" she asked and then gets shocked by Lincoln hugging her and sobbing, making Luna's heart break to see him like this she returns the hug, after what seemed like five minutes she can hear his sobs slowly fade "Lincoln?" she asked as he then stops "I thought I lost you" he says still a little teary "When you became my guardian, you were my first friend, when you found you're talent I thought that you would forget me" Lincoln explains "What do you mean forget you? I would never do that Linc!" she says trying to comfort him and then he lets go of the hug "Not when you became Lulu" he says making her feel sad "When you became a rock n' roll lover, I accepted that and thought that you would make an awesome rock star" he said to Luna with a smile making her smile as well but soon his face tones back down again "But when you became Lulu and started yelling at us" he says feeling like crying again "I thought that… that you were gone! That you would forget about us, forget about me" he says looking at her making her feel guilty "I thought I lost my sister" as he hugs her again and she returns the hug "I…. I'm sorry Lincoln, I didn't know what I was thinking! I was just…" she stutters "You were trying to fulfill your dream, but what I saw was not Luna Loud!" Lincoln says as tears rolled down his face and soon Luna starts tearing up "I'm sorry that all this happened, I'm sorry that I hurt you" she said now crying "I failed you at being you're guardian, at being you're sister!" Luna continues as they both still hug each other "I don't want us to lose the Sibling bond we have!" says Lincoln as they hug.

They stay like that for a mere twenty five minutes, until they finally break the hug and Luna looks at Lincoln "I know what I did was horrible and I understand if you don't forgive me" she says feeling horrible and Lincoln puts his hand on her shoulder "Luna, I forgive you" he says shocking her "But what-" she says then gets interrupted "You realized you were making a mistake and showed who you truly are, the family rock star, the best musician I know, my favorite sister, Luna Loud!" Lincoln says reassuringly making Luna cry but these were tears of joy and hugs him again and he returns the hug "I love you Luna" says Lincoln "I Love you too Linc" Luna replies and soon they break the hug "I should probably get some sleep now" says Lincoln "Me too" Luna replies as she gets up but then stops and looks back at Lincoln getting his attention "Do you want me to bunk with you for tonight? Like old times?" she asked making him smile "I'd like that" as she gets in bed with him and they both enter sleep, but Luna gets surprised as Lincoln hugs her and then falls asleep making her feel happy as she returns the hug and looks back to see In her imagine a four year old Lincoln, then she whispers to him what she told him a long time ago "Luna will always love Lincoln, forever and ever baby bro".

**I have been hit by a lot of criticism from my readers, but just to let you guys know, that's just what's been bugging me in my dreams since last year so I had to let it out, so whatever you guys say, I'm okay with it, we all have our opinions, also the ending of this story was inspired by the fanfiction "Lincoln and Luna" by Kartoonkid95 I love that story, please leave a review.**


End file.
